


Sleepless Nights

by QueenBookBuff



Series: High on Summer [3]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossing the line, F/M, Hyde's perspective, Passion, Summer, Summer Hyde and Jackie Become More, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff
Summary: Hyde is suffering from withdrawl from his new high.... Jackie.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: High on Summer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sleepless Nights

I haven’t slept in two fucking weeks. Every day and every night for the last 14 days has been sheer torture. My high has been cut off cold turkey, nothing to sustain me, not a drop to help me get through the long nights. I wasn’t ready for how insufficient access to my newest addiction would fuck me up. These last two weeks have taught me a powerful lesson, Jackie is the most formidable drug on earth. I have been a complete dick to anyone in my immediate vicinity due to the withdrawl I am suffering. I give my friends crap, we all do it to each other, but unless it is Kelso, I rarely fight with Eric or Fez. 

Fez is almost impossible to fight with, he is such an idiot, it is hard to get mad at him. You know he never means harm. I can count on one hand the amount of times I’ve gotten pissed at Forman. I have an extreme amount of patience for him, and he for me. That was not the case this week. Everything, everyone just pissed me off or rubbed me the wrong way. I feel guilty about what went down today, but Jesus… Forman never shuts up.

_He felt like his whole body had electricity coursing through it. He couldn’t get himself settled down, nothing was working. He had smoked countless bowls, he had tried getting trashed, he had used his best tricks to be Zen, but here he sat on day 14 of Jackie being gone still going out of his damn mind. He couldn’t even get himself to stop thumping his leg. If his dipshit friends even took 5 seconds to look at him, they would know something was up. He wasn’t hiding it at all. He didn’t need to worry about it because Eric was yapping nonstop about Donna._

_“I really miss Donna. I can’t believe she just left.” Eric whined for the 100th time._

_“Yeah, we know Forman. You’ve told us, you miss Donna. Different day same story. We don’t care.” he growled_

_It seemed to be the day for whining because Fez started up next,_

_“Everything is boring without the girls. Before, at least we had Jackie, now my Goddess is gone and I have no one to stare at.”_

_Fez said it with such petulance it dug under his skin. The mere mention of her name was enough to send him over the edge._

_“Why do you call her “Your Goddess?” Jackie would sooner go after Eric before you Fez. It is completely pathetic. You need to get a life.”_

_Both Eric and Fez had stared at him stunned, he could see hurt flooding Fez’s face. He waited for Fez to throw a fit like he normally did and stomp out. Instead, he stood up and walked out the basement door. He started to feel a shred of guilt, but Eric decided to take his turn at bat._

_“Geez, Hyde, what's your problem? That was mean even for you.” Eric had snarked._

_He had let the comment go, trying to focus on getting his Zen back when Forman hit his calm right out of the park._

_“I can’t agree with Fez, not having Jackie here is awesome. God, her voice makes me want to shudder sometimes.”_

_If he had been in any type of rational mind, he might have agreed. Jackie’s voice could send a saint to the dark side. Rational was not the word to describe his current state. He would do anything right now to hear voice breath out his name. Eric took it to the next level imitating her,_

_“Oh Michael, we are so perfect together. Oh, Michael! I love you, let's get married.”_

_Hearing Eric use Kelso to make fun of Jackie tore at a part of him, he wasn’t ready to deal with yet._

_“Shut the Fuck Up Forman. I’m tired of hearing you whine. If you can’t talk about anything interesting, then go the hell away.”_

_Eric had stomped off to his room, not talking to him for the rest of the day._

I inwardly groan thinking about my behavior today, I was a jerk. I roll over and look at the clock, it is nearing midnight. I have one more day and she will be home. I am supposed to pick her up in the school parking lot at 8:00 P.M. I dropped her off because her Lincoln wasn’t starting correctly. I refused to let her drive it until Red checked it out. I asked her why her parents couldn’t drop her off, she mumbled under breath, they were busy and changed the subject. I know something is up with her parents never being around, but right now it is working to my advantage. Alone time, at the Burkhart’s house, is my new favorite preoccupation.

I keep telling myself, “Close your eyes Hyde, if you sleep she will be home faster. Go to fucking sleep.” Eventually after another joint, and sheer of exhaustion, I drift off to sleep, only to be haunted by her in my dreams. Even in my sleep my mind wonders who I pissed off in a past life because my dreams of her are so concrete they are painful.

I’m trapped in the dark. I know she is there with me but I can’t see her. I can smell her lilac shampoo, it drifts over me, causing me to reach for her. The way she says my name when I have pushed her to the brink is everywhere. I keep spinning searching for the source of her voice, only for it to disappear again. Then my dream ramps up, I feel her butterfly touches on my face, it is so real that I jerk awake.

There next to my cot is Jackie. I’m fairly sure I’m still dreaming, because this can’t be real. The wickedest part of me wonders if I’m going to have a sex dream. 

I think to myself, _God, I hope so, anything to give me relief from wanting her._

Her hand slowly moves up to strokes me cheek, and I fly up. This is 100 percent real, Jackie is in my room. I whip my head to the clock, it is 2:00 o’clock in the morning. The girl I was desperate for 2 hours ago is sitting on the floor like a wish heard and delivered. 

“What the hell are you doing here Jackie? How are you even here?” I bite out.

I am in seven levels of shock. She is sitting on the dirty floor of my room, looking like every teenage guy's wet dream. She is still wearing her cheer uniform, her hair in a high ponytail decorated by a ribbon. Despite my utter confusion, I am turned on instantly. I’m a man who has been suffering and the universe just delivered my fix. I am near salivating at the thought of touching her. My thoughts of ravaging her are interrupted by the softest of murmurs,

“I wanted to see you.” 

I watch her face go red, and a shyness that I have never seen swirls in her eyes. I’m trying to not get distracted by this Jackie. I’ve never seen her look so unsure, God she is almost trembling. I push it all down, I’ve got to focus or this is going to end in one way….her under me. 

“You had to break into the Formans’ at 2 am to see me? How are you here? I thought you didn’t get home until tomorrow?”

  
  


I watch her shoot up, and start to bolt. “ _No way Jackie, you can’t show up like this and not explain”_ my heart beats out in my chest.

I pop up and grab her wrist. I pull her quickly back to me. This was a mistake, of epic proportions. I am bare chested, and her cheek on my skin is lust realized. I will never understand how her skin touching mine can overwhelm so quickly 

_“CONCENTRATE HYDE”_ I admonish myself, I call on every ounce of control I have to deal with the task on hand.

“Doll, start talking? What’s going on?”

I feel her lean into my chest like it is all that is holding her up. I change my grip, my arms now around her back. She snuggles closer, and I hear a contented little sigh. If you asked me right now, I would agree with Forman she is the devil. Jackie’s powers of temptation reign supreme. I want so badly to feed my hunger for her. Instead, I flip on my little light by my bed, I want to study her eyes. Those pools can’t lie to me, and I want to understand what is going on.

“Come on baby, talk to me.”

“I came home early, on the bus with the girls who needed to be back tonight. I wanted to be home.” 

She puts her head back on my chest, hiding her eyes,

“I missed you, it has been a long two weeks. I thought I could wait until morning and surprise you. I couldn’t, I had to see you.”

Her words are doing something to me, something I don’t want. She is making me want more than her body, she is making me want her. Impossible, vain, beautiful, loyal, and a mystery to most Jackie. I’m struggling against it when something knifes through my mind,

“Jackie, how did you get here? You didn't drive, the Lincoln did you?” 

Then I have a terrifying thought. I grab her hard to me, and tightly grasp her chin so she can’t look away. My voice is stern,

“You didn't walk, did you? Tell me you didn’t walk in the middle of the night in that cheer uniform? Tell me that you are smarter than trekking in the dark by yourself for over half a mile?”

I feel her tense. _Jackie, you are lucky, I don’t hurt women because I want to kill you for being so stupid,_ my mind screams. The fear of what could of been causes me to explode,

“WHAT THE FUCK JACKIE?! You can’t be that stupid! What if someone had grabbed you? I would have never known! I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow night, no one would have realized you were missing! Jesus Jackie! You can’t do shit like that!”

Pissed off Jackie, comes roaring to life with indignant embarrassment filling her face. She pushes off me as hard as she can,

“This is was a mistake. I’m out of here.”

“Jackie I was unaware that along with being a pain in the ass you are deaf! Did you just hear me say you shouldn’t walk? Jesus, woman, you are going to kill me!” I fight out as I grab her from storming out the door. 

I trap her against me, “Jackie, I’m not letting you go home. You started this, tell me why you risked your life to wake me up. I’ll let you go after, and I’ll drive you home.”

Her fire is up, and what probably would have been a sweet comment from anyone else comes out bitchy as hell from her mouth,

“I wanted to be with you! You stupid Jerk. I decided I couldn’t wait another moment to let you have me. I missed you. I hate not seeing you. I wanted you.”

Her chest is heavy with angry passion, and I’m positive I’ve never seen her look as beautiful as she does right now. I’m blown away, because I am pretty sure Jackie Burkhart just said she wants to have sex with me. I let my hands fly to her face, and I kiss her with every morsel of need I have for her in my body. 

I break away, although I could drink from her lips for hours. I lean my forehead on hers and ask her a little more harshly than I mean to

“Jackie, are you saying what I think you are?” My heart is screaming silently, _“please say yes.”_

  
  


Her delicate fingers trace my chest, and she says the most beautiful word on earth “Yes”

Every molecule comes to life in my body while at the same time my blood is screaming for her. My body knows it is close to the rush it pulses for, and I am more than ready to dive into the waves. 

I scoop her up and her legs fly around my waist. I nearly lose it right there. I need to slow her down, I want to savor this high. I’ve dreamt, craved, and nearly gone insane, thinking of what being with her would be like. I’m not looking for a quick fuck. I want to watch her desire for me crawl up her gypsy skin.

“Slow down baby. I want this to last.” 

Her eyes change from passion to something else, it looks like tenderness. Something shifts in her again as I watch her eyes scanning mine. She is checking to see if this means something to me, that I am not just screwing her. I can’t say it, but I try to give it to her in my gaze. She sees it, and like always when she finds what she wants in my eyes, her whole demeanor changes. 

“Take me Steven. I want you to inside of me.”

I’m unable to say anything, instead I lay her gently on my bed. I begin to show her how much I need what she does to me.

I pull her cheer top and skirt off, she is laying before me in a pink bra and panties. Up until this point, I’ve only touched her over her clothes, with kisses on bare skin. I’ve seen girls naked, I’ve fucked them hard, and enjoyed it immensely, but I would trade it all to just look at Jackie naked. I am beyond ecstatic that I get to do more than stare. I must be making her anxious because her body becomes a beautiful blush.

“Jackie, you are beautiful” I murmur out.

She comes up to me and kisses with deep longing. I taste Jackie’s desire as her lips dance with mine.

I’m lost in a hurricane of touches, kisses, caresses, and delicate sighs. I can’t help but think I’m finally getting everything I ever wanted…. for once. She is laid out in front of me just like I’ve fantasized about. My hunger for her skin is being fulfilled, and now I want my deepest most secret wish. I want to see her face when I drive her wild. I skim my hand down her thigh, edging the side of her panties, I dip my fingers into the very heat of her. I’m teasing her, because watching her passion is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. 

I imagine living the rest of my life watching Jackie unbridled with need. Her back is arched, and she is stripped of all of her defenses. I presume I’m in control until, she opens her eyes, they have gone pure smoke. She latches her gaze on mine, and whimpers

“Please Steven.”

She's unglued, and if I could bottle this Jackie, I would drink it forever.

I tease out,“Please what? What do you want baby?”

Her eyes bore into mine “You.” 

Here I thought I had control of this situation, but that simple word “You” drives my own desire even higher. I spread her thighs, and lower myself between them. I push into her welcoming heat, and my whole world goes bright. I’m lost as I feel her move against me, she is so close to finding her pleasure. I want to witness it more than I want to get off. I want to see Jackie fly over the edge. I want the sweet dark addicting high that I am the one who took her there.

“Oh my god Steven.” Her whole body clenches as I thrust into her. Her complete surrender to me takes me into the abyss with her. I fall onto her, roll her quickly to my side, so I don’t crush her. Then I do the most unme thing I’ve ever done, I kiss her shoulder and whisper 

“Doll, that was staggering”

She smiles that Jackie smile, and whispers “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me” 

Her eyes are heavy, and she falls asleep instantly. I scoot us down, so she is laying on my chest. Our bodies are still skin to skin, and I’m riding the second unexpected rush she gave me

  
  


_“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me”_

Those words are pinging around like a bullet trying to find its target. It finds dead center right in the quietest part of my heart. I cant deny what it is telling me…… 

_“She might be the best thing that has ever happened to me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This examines how Hyde feels about Jackie that summer. It will be almost entirely from his perspective. Almost all my stories diverge from canon due to the fact that I want to see more out of the characters.
> 
> I already have the next part of this written out, but I will delay in posting. I need to work on Somewhere Along The Way and SJ and Scarlet. I have also been sketching out an new universe.


End file.
